


Snowballs and Apologies

by thelotusflower



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, cries in cryle, im in love w them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelotusflower/pseuds/thelotusflower
Summary: His eyes snapped open at the loud banging against his bedroom door and his sister’s voice that followed.“Craig! Your dumb boyfriend is throwing snowballs against the house! Tell him to fuck off, or I’ll call the cops.”....Craig and Kyle had a fight, and Kyle came over at 11pm to resolve things. However, Craig was already alseep.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Snowballs and Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> hello! 
> 
> I was rewatching the episode with Kyle and Rebecca and I thought of this haha. Anyways I adore them? I love writing them being established. I just think they work so well. 💞✨☺️👌 hope you enjoy! I think this has been one of my fave one shots so far to write💕

His eyes snapped open at the loud banging against his bedroom door and his sister’s voice that followed.

“Craig! Your dumb boyfriend is throwing snowballs against the house! Tell him to fuck off, or I’ll call the cops.”  
  


Craig furrowed his eyebrows together, turning his head towards his bedroom door that still gave off loud banging. He tossed his legs off his bed and stumbled to his bedroom door, unlocking it and opening it to reveal his little sister.

“What?” he blinked at her.

“Your boyfriend is outside — he has been throwing snowballs at your window for the last few minutes. He’s gonna wake up mom,” Tricia crossed her arms.

Craig squinted his eyes at his little sister, feeling as though this was some weird fever dream. “Kyle?” he asked.

“What other boyfriend do you have? I can barely comprehend one boy wanting to date you, I can’t imagine —,”

He heard a thump from his window. With that, he shut his door on his little sister and stepped toward his window. He cursed himself as he heard his door open. He forgot to lock it.

Trica switched the light, making him grimace. He turned to face her before he addressed the window. “Do you mind?”

“Yes, I do mind. I had to suffer through his attacks on our house. I should be able to witness the outcome.”

Craig rolled his eyes. “Attacks? I think that’s a bit dramatic.”

Another thump.

He turned his head back towards the window and pulled the curtain back. As Tricia promised, there Kyle was, in the snow, bending over to ball up another snowball. When he looked up, their eyes met and the redhead’s eyebrows rose. Craig furrowed his own.

“What the fuck.”

“I told you! God. Why are you dating such a —,”

“Shut up,” Craig glared at his sister. He let go off the curtain and walked past his sister. He stopped at his door and faced her, “get out of my room.”

“What are you going to do?”

“It’s none of your business.”

“I hate you.”

“I don’t care.”

With slitted eyes and crossed arms, Tricia marched out of his room. He watched to make sure she returned to her bedroom, before he left his own.

  
He wondered what time it was as he descended down the staircase. Was their father was home? Tricia had only mentioned their mother, so probably not. Also Tricia was still awake so it couldn’t have been that late.

  
When he arrived to the front door, he opened it, and stuck his head into the cold of the night. Kyle was on the other side of his house, where his window was. He should have brought down his phone.

He stepped onto the porch. Luckily, they had not had fresh snow in a couple days so the cement was dry under his feet. Although cold. He called out his boyfriend’s name a couple times before he appeared, walking around the front in his usual winter attire.

His lips were sealed together and his eyes were full of guilt. By the looks of his red cheeks, he had to have been out here for some time. 

“Hey…”

“What the hell are you doing.” 

“You weren’t answering your phone… So… I thought I would try to get your attention in another way.”

Kyle brought his hands together, fidgeting them. Craig stood on the porch, looking down upon him. He was getting cold, however he was not sure he wanted to invite Kyle inside. 

“I was sleeping.”

“It’s like… 11pm, on a Friday?”

Craig shrugged. 

“I was tired, and it’s not like I had anything else going on tonight.”

Kyle nodded, biting his bottom lip. Craig watched as his chest moved with the intake of air. “Yeah… About that. I’m sorry.”

Craig shifted his gaze to the houses across the street, exhaling a cloud from his lips. It was fucking cold. “I’m cold. Can we talk inside?”

“Sure,” the other said, answering rather fast. Craig eyed him a moment, noticing the slight fidget in his leg and the way he held his chin down. 

Craig moved first, turning to the door and stepping inside, hearing the crunch of the snow and heavy footsteps behind him. He did not hold the door open for the redhead, instead he continued inside and leaned against the staircase railing.

When Kyle stepped inside, he quietly closed the door behind him and shuffled the snow off his boots on the doormat. Craig watched as he stared at his boots, most likely debating if he should remove them or not.

Ultimately, he chose not to, lifting his head to catch Craig’s gaze.

Craig stared him down, unsure what to say to him. He didn’t think Kyle was necessarily wrong about what he wanted. They just wanted two different things. Craig wanted to spend time with his boyfriend, and Kyle did not want to separate himself from his close-knit friend group.

Craig was not usually clingy, although with Kyle he felt like he was. He didn’t like that. He hated feeling like that. He didn’t want to be like that, but he was unhappy with how things were. He hadn’t really talked to Kyle about it. Tweek told him too, but he hated the idea of being vulnerable. He hated the whole thing. Tonight, he sort of called him out, and it went terribly.   
  


He thought that maybe the proper thing would be to just break up with him. Then, Craig would not be clingy, and Kyle would be free to do what he wanted to do.

That would be the easy route.

He could go back to his normal routine. He was happy like that. Content, moreso. He would be fine. He could live without the joy that Kyle brought him; the butterflies that erupted whenever they spent time together; the smiles and laughter; the constant texting that they partook in; texting that he hated doing with anyone but Kyle.

He could move on from running his fingers through his hair during the bus ride home, and the hand holding in the school hallways. He could go alone to the movie theater again, instead of waiting for the day Kyle was free to see a new interesting film. He would not have to go to basketball games anymore. He could sit in his room instead, and play on photoshop, or play with stripe.

He would not have to deal with his dumb little sister and her opinions, soley based on Kyle not being _Tweek_. 

He could go back to being single, and not have to deal with the stupid, painful feelings that came with having a boyfriend who was co-dependent on his friend group.

He looked down and crossed his arms. Instead of saying any of this, or breaking up with him, he said, “it’s fine.”

“You don’t have to say it’s fine…” Kyle said. “I know it’s not. I’ve been shitty. Not just tonight, but like, in general…”

Craig lifted his head to meet his amber eyes.

“We were supposed to hang out tonight, and I — I just expected you to be fine if Stan, Kenny, Butters and Cartman came along… and I thought it was better than bailing — which I know I’ve also done before,” Kyle pursed his lips and stared to the floor.

Craig squinted his eyes.

Kyle let out a large exhale. “I know it’s not okay — none of it’s okay. And when you called me out on it, I just? I didn’t want to admit you were right because that would mean I’ve been a bad boyfriend to you.”

Craig released a breath, biting his lip.

“In arguments, I just — I always want to win… Even if I’m wrong, I just… It’s hard for me to admit. It’s like, I rather just keep going because I hate losing, but like — that’s wrong. I am looking at it the wrong way. It’s not about winning and losing. It’s just about, you know, admitting you’re wrong, and that you’re sorry for it.”

Craig didn’t say anything, instead just tilted his head down in a nod.

Kyle searched his eyes, and then after a moment, stepped forward. Craig watched him, inhaling through his nose. His crossed arms guarded his chest.

“I want to be better. I promise I will better. I can be better… I just, I really, really like you, and you deserve better, but I know I can be better,”

Craig bit his bottom lip. He really hoped Tricia was minding her business and still in her room. 

“I just — my friends,” Kyle swallowed, shoulders falling. “We have always relied on each other. Our parents — they are just so insane, and we have always just been so close —,”

“I’m very aware of that.”

“That’s the first thing you’re going to say?”

Craig lifted the corner of his lips into a small smile. He set his hands on the hips of the shorter male. Kyle released a breath and stared with wide eyes.

After a moment of silent gazing, Craig pressed their foreheads together. Craig could say a lot. He could say that his heart felt like it was going to explode. He could say he felt a weight of relief fall of his shoulders. He could say that he both hated and loved the way Kyle made him feel, but instead, he stared into amber irises, framed with red eyelashes and watched the other’s pupils dilate. 

Kyle brought his hands up to place over his chest, and Craig leaned forward, pressing their lips together into a gentle kiss. 

Kyle’s lips were cold against his own, causing a numbing feeling to form at his lips. He pulled away and encircled his arms around the shorter male’s waist.

“Your lips are really cold.”

“Yeah, well, it is cold outside.”

Craig snickered at the matter-of-fact way Kyle said it. He hated how much he wanted to be around this person. He felt entirely useless to his emotions. Never before had he felt so inclined to be around anyone in his life. 

“You want to warm them up?” Kyle asked.

Craig didn’t hesitate to accept the request, dipping his head down again to connect their lips. What started out as a slow and innocent closed-mouth kiss turned into deep open-mouth kiss with tongue, making his head dizzy and face hot.

Kyle broke the contact first. 

“You want to go to your room?”

“I don’t know. Kind of makes me feel like I’m a booty call or something.”

Kyle rolled his eyes. “That’s not — we don’t have to do anything. I just, I’m standing in all my winter stuff, still, and we’re making out in middle your living room.”

“I’m just kidding,” Craig sniggered as he pulled his scowling boyfriend to his chest. He placed a kiss atop his trapper hat and enveloped him into a hug. 

Kyle sighed against him and returned the hug, holding onto him tightly. As much as Craig liked kissing, and all the other stuff, he enjoyed this almost just as much.

“I can only stay for an hour, but maybe tomorrow we can hang out?”

“Sure. Or you could just spend the night.”

“That’s an option. But won’t your parents care?”

“Maybe. But I don’t care. So.”

Kyle snickered, pulling away to face him. “Well, I care. I don’t want them to hate me.”

“Mm, people pleaser.”

Kyle scowled, punching him in the chest, causing him to snicker.

“I guess we better make the most of our time then,” Craig released him from the hug and grabbed his hand to guide him upstairs.

“I still have to take off my boots!” Kyle stood in place.

Craig rolled his eyes, tugging onto him. “You can take them off upstairs. Come on.”

Kyle shook his head, but stepped forward.

Kyle ended up staying longer than an hour — his mother having probably gone to bed already, and his father probably too high to notice his absence.

He ended up staying until after Craig’s father came home from the bar. When Craig snuck him out, Kyle promised to see him again tomorrow.

After he said goodbye, he returned to his bed. As he laid there, he thought about Kyle and smiled. He felt as though all his emotions were boiling over and spilling out. 

He was already excited to see him again, and they just said goodbye.

It felt too short though. It felt as though they spent an hour together instead of over three. Time moved too fast with Kyle. He was always craving more time with him. It never felt like enough.

However, luckily, the next day he got to see him again. Kyle didn’t bail or change plans. Instead, they spent the majority of the day together.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, it’s me again lol! Idk I just totally see Kyle (and the whole main 4 + butters) like super dependent on each other? and then Craig just not saying anything because he is CRAIG LOL idk I’m insane but ✨✨✨✨ like yeah just explaining myself bye


End file.
